


And then he shows you

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Ivar [6]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, body image issues, losing ones virginity, smut with a little bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: I got a tumblr request for an Ivar x reader where they have sex for the first time and it’s a bit awkward at first because they are both insecure about their bodies. I hope you’ll like it, anon! :)Please note that for all of my works that have sexual content, all relevant characters are at least 18 years old. If they are not yet 18 in canon, I age them up.





	

Ivar checks to make sure that the furs of his bed are hiding his lower body from your sight before he starts to tug at his pants. You press light kisses over his shoulder to encourage him, tasting the pale, soft skin every time your mouth connects with it. He takes a deep breath and his trousers land on the floor; prompting your heart to speed up. Ivar connects your mouths in a sloppy kiss as if to distract himself from thinking about how he's now completely naked next to you. The kiss grows deeper, adding fuel to the fire that is slowly consuming your body. Your hand wanders down his side and pauses briefly at his hip, drawing small circles with your thumb. As the hand continues its way downwards under the furs, Ivar yelps into your mouth. He pulls back and keeps his eyes fixed on your shoulder rather than your face.

“Don't.” He breathes “Let's not ruin the moment.”

“Ivar, I want to feel you. I love all of you, your legs included.” You insist. He shakes his head, showing that he doesn't believe you.

“Why would you, hmm?” He asks in an almost condescending tone. _Curse him and his insecurities_. You had spent the past 6 months slowly building up his confidence and trust; yet the second you come close to touching his naked legs it is as if all this time had never passed. Anger and disappointment wells up inside; you want to snap at him that he's not the only one who is insecure but end up holding back because you know that it will only make him sulk and pull away even more. You frantically search your mind for words that might help him overcome his fears. Eventually you come up with something that might bring back at least a shred of confidence; reminding him of one of the few people that he has trusted wholeheartedly. You clear your throat and squeeze carefully at his hip to get his attention.

“Remind me; what was it your father said to you in England?” Ivar reluctantly lifts his gaze.

“He said that I am special, not in spite of my legs but because of them.” He mutters. Ivar tries to keep his face from softening as he is reminded of these words, but you can see his stern mask begin to crack.

“Exactly.” You say with a big smile and lean in to let your noses touch against each other. His face is so warm and you wish that you could stay nuzzled against it forever. Ivar speaks up again, this time in the teasing tone that he usually reserved for when he wishes to emabarrass you.

“He also told me that happiness is nothing, so you should be careful not to make me listen to his advice.” You smack him playfully on the shoulder, prompting him to let out his rare laughter. Now that he is relaxed again you let your hand find his thigh. He has never allowed you to feel his legs unless he was dressed and even then it was only permitted on a few special occasions. Your fingers move carefully, feeling at the soft but slightly uneven skin, and you start to gently massage it. A strange noise erupts from between his parted lips and for a moment you think that you're hurting him; you have no idea what a man is supposed to sound like when he's making love. He notices your hesitance and hurries to reassure you with a kiss on your brow.

“It feels good, don't stop.” His words are all the encouragement you need to continue the loving touches as Ivar's breathing grows heavy. Eventually, he stops you. He looks at you as if he is seeing clearly for the first time tonight and his face becomes twisted with confusion.

“Why are you still in your nightshirt? Let me relieve you of it.” Panic rushes through you, starting to snuff out the fire that had been building. He reaches for the hem of the nightshirt but your hands come to rest on his chest and push him back.

“A-actually...would you mind if I keep it on? Maybe I co-could just, you know, bunch it up at my hips.” You stutter. He tilts his head to the side and narrows his eyes at you.

“Why?” You'd rather not say but you can tell from the suspicion in his voice that he thinks there's something wrong with him, that maybe you don't want him touching you more than necessary. You fix your eyes on the wall behind him.

“I don't want you to see my stomach.” Ivar starts to say something but you talk over him “I'm not slender like all of the women that your brothers court.” The words comes out harsher than you intended and you can feel Ivar tense up.

“I am not my brothers.” He growls but you keep fixating on the wall. Ivar anchors one hand in your hair and tugs gently to make you look at him. He lets his free hand stroke over your soft belly as he speaks.

“I love this, all of it.”

“Why would you?” You repeat his words, mimicking his voice. He scoffs at you.

“Turning my own words against me, (y/n)?” You only shrug your shoulders in response.

“I see that I will have to convince you as you have convinced me. Now let me undress you.” It's not a question and soon the shirt lands on the floor next to Ivar's trousers; then he shows you just how much he loves your body. With the help of gentle kisses, eager hands and kinder words than anyone in all of Kattegatt probably thought him capable of speaking, Ivar melts away your insecurities. You find yourself lying on your back, legs spread for him. He begins to press inside and you try not to yelp at the sudden pain. It hurts more than you thought it would; this was not like your sister had described it. You lift a hand to Ivar's shoulder and push lightly.

“Please, wait.” Ivar immediately pulls away from you; he looks absolutely terrified.

“I've hurt you. It's not hard enough, is it?” He asks with tears in his eyes. Your hands find his face and you wipe away the drop that is rolling down his cheek.

“No, Ivar, no I don't think that is the problem.” You try to force away the embarrassment that is threatening to swallow you whole “I'm as inexperienced as you are, but I think that maybe...” You trail off and start to fiddle with the necklace that was a gift from Ivar, thinking about what your sister had told you. _I should have paid more attention to her words, but it was all too embarrassing_.

“Tell me.” He demands. Your force yourself to keep eyecontact.

“I think that I need to be wetter.” You murmur.

“I haven't taken good enough care of you?” He squeaks and pulls even further away. You hurry to grab his hand before he can slip all the way out of bed.

“Just, use your fingers. Slowly.” You blurt out and guide his hand between your legs before he can protest. Ivar hesitates, but his will to please you wins out and he follows your instructions. He takes his time and waits for your approval before every advancement. His pointer finger works it's way inside you and a dull ache follows in its trail but it is not nearly as daunting as the pain of his tip, and soon it fades into a much more pleasant feeling.

“Now another one.” You pant while tousling his thick hair. He nods and does as he's bid, curling his fingers between your legs. His face is scrunched up in deep concentration; it is the most endearing thing you have ever seen. Ivar's work has paid off and you wrap your hand around his wrist to make him stop.

“Try again.” You say softly. He looks nervous as he lines up again, presses his lips to your forehead and makes a new attempt at entering you. This time it goes much easier; the ache is still there but its much weaker and you are confident that you can handle it. You whimper as Ivar stretches you and he hurries to kiss you again as if to apologize for any hurt he is causing. He looks at you with awe in his eyes and lets out a moan at the feeling of your warm walls around him. Once he can't go any further he lets his forehead come to rest against yours. You wrap your arms around him and try to adjust to this novel sensation. Ivar shivers as you caress his back.

“Can I...? He asks shyly.

“Yes.” You whisper, eager for your bodies to melt together. He starts to move and at first you keep your hips still, settling for stroking his well-defined muscles and moaning under him. As Ivar grows more confident in his actions he starts to grind harder and with every thrust he emits a humming noise that sounds similar to the pleased noises he would produce whenever you massaged his scalp. The pain has now given way for a much more pleasant sensation and you start to move with him.

“Yes, yes.” Ivar murmurs when he feels you meet his every thrust; his eyes are wide from the overwhelming emotions. Now that you're showing just how eager you are it all becomes too much for him and he claws desperately at the bedlinen as he spills inside you with a deep sigh. His seed trickles down your thighs and you feel enveloped in a comforting warmth. Ivar collapses on top of you and starts to nuzzle at the crook of your neck. Your hands are just about to caress his back again when his head snaps up to look at you. His entire face radiates with deep shame.

“You didn't get to...” He interrupts himself and shakes his head “A man should take care of his woman.” Before you can react to his words he starts to scoot further down your body until his mouth is hovering at your opening. You hold your breath and wait to see what he is about to do.

“Tell me if I do something wrong.” He doesn't give you time to answer before he starts working his tongue over your folds, lapping up the seed that he had left there. With each passing second he grows more passionate and you think you might cry at the affection that he is showing you. He does need some directions, but eventually he has you coming undone on his tongue. Ivar looks beyond pleased when he lies down next to you. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and then spreads his arms for you to come into his embrace. You rest your head on his chest and drift off to sleep, soothed by your lover's steady breathing and caring touch.


End file.
